My Boyfriend is My Boss?
by Hezlin Cherry
Summary: Sakura si gadis ceroboh, sudah beberapa kali dipindah tugaskan karena sikap ceroboh dan cepat bosan yang ia miliki. Hingga ia terdampar disebuah perusahaan yang ia tahu memiliki kedisiplinan tingkat tinggi dan bahkan bos yang juga sangat arogan yang ternyata adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Eh? / FF TWOSHOOT [Birthday fict for Hani Yuya]
1. Chapter 1

**My Boyfriend is My Boss?**

 **Story © Hezlin Cherry**

 **RATE : M (For Save)**

 **Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt / comfort**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Sakura si gadis ceroboh, sudah beberapa kali dipindah tugaskan karena sikap ceroboh dan cepat bosan yang ia miliki. Hingga ia terdampar disebuah perusahaan yang ia tahu memiliki kedisiplinan tingkat tinggi dan bahkan bos yang juga sangat arogan yang ternyata adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Eh?**

 **.**

 **WARNING: IMPLISIT LEMON di Chapter 2! Alur muter2 gajeness, AU, OOC, TYPO, gak sesuai EYD!?**

 **.**

 _ **Dedication for Han-chan (Hani Yuya) Birthday, Otanjoubi Omedetou Han-chan... Wish u all the best...**_

 _ **Hope u like this ╮(╯▽╰)╭**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

↖ **(^▽^)↗Happy Reading↖(^▽^)↗**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari Minggu yang cerah untuk kota besar seperti Tokyo, terlihat dari sang surya yang sedang menyinari bumi di balik awan, hingga intensitas cahayanya tak terlalu panas atau menyengat siapa saja yang beraktivitas di luar. Terutama di pusat kota yang penuh sesak akan aktivitas masyarakatnya yang tak ingin menyia-nyiakan hari secerah ini hanya untuk mendekam di rumahnya.

Tapi tidak dengan seorang gadis cantik berhelai merah muda sebahu dengan manik _emerald_ nya yang sepertinya tengah diliputi awan mendung. Gadis yang diketahui bernama Haruno Sakura itu tampak gelisah mondar-mandir di depan pintu sebuah apartemen cukup mewah di pusat kota ini.

Sudah beberapa kali dia menekan benda bulat yang berada dipinggir daun pintu dan akan mengeluarkan bunyi jika ditekan.

"Huuhh...kemana sih dia? Apa belum bangun?" gerutuan kesal keluar dari bibir mungil yang dilapisi _lipbalm_ berwarna _peach_ itu, "ah- tapi sudah jam segini~" Ia kembali menggerutu sebal saat melihat jam tangan yang bertengger cantik di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.15 tersebut.

Sekali lagi.

Ya, sekali lagi ia akan membunyikan bel dan akan pergi jika tak juga dibukakan pintu.

Tapi belum sempat ia membunyikan bel tersebut, pintu apatemen itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pria tampan yang hanya mengenakan celana _jeans_ pendek tanpa pakaian yang menutupi tubuh bidangnya. Bahkan tato berpola rumit seperti tiga titik _tomoe_ di pangkal leher dekat bahu itu pun tampak jelas. Rambut _raven_ yang biasanya selalu mencuat ke belakang itu kini sedikit berantakan. Hal itu justru menambah kesan _sexy_ bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Terutama Sakura. Ia sempat terengah dan bahkan nyaris _nosebled_ melihat tampilan pria yang sepertinya baru saja bangun tidur itu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia langsung menyerbu pria tersebut dan mendekapnya kuat sambil menyesap dalam-dalam aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh polos prianya.

Eh, prianya?

Ya, karena pria itu adalah kekasihnya.

Sedangkan sang kekasih menatap bingung kelakuan manja gadisnya ini. Tak biasanya kekasih _pinky_ nya ini sudah kemari? Biasanya Minggu sore dia baru berkunjung ke apartemennya ini sambil membawa bahan makanan untuk sekalian mempersiapkan makan malam bersama. Batinnya.

"Hn, ada apa?" Ia bertanya dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur sambil mengusap lembut rambut _soft pink_ Sakura.

Sebelum ia sadar jika mereka berdua tengah menyajikan sebuah pertunjukan opera sabun di depan pintu apartemennya dan ditonton oleh beberapa tetangganya yang hilir mudik melewati lorong apartemen tersebut. Bahkan ada tetangga tengil dengan gigi runcing yang barusan bersiul-siul genit menggodanya.

Dengan cepat dia segera menutup pintu apartemennya dan menggiring kekasihnya menuju sofa panjang yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan ini.

"Hiks...Sasuke- _kun_... a-aku dipindahkan lagi~" Ujar sang gadis masih terisak di dada bidang pria pemilik manik _onyx_ mempesona itu.

"Haaahhh..."

Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari pria yang dipanggil Sasuke tersebut. Ia memang sudah mengira jika hal ini akan terjadi lagi.

"Tenanglah..." Sasuke mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya yang menurutnya masih sangat labil itu dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepala merah mudanya.

Bayangkan saja, sudah ketiga kalinya sang kekasih mengeluh telah dipindahkan dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, ke perusahaan lain hanya karena masalah yang sama.

Ceroboh dan cepat bosan!

Ya, itulah sifat alamiah yang paling ia tahu dari Sakura. Sifat kekanankan di usianya yang akan genap 25 tahun ini. Sifat yang cenderung bosan jika dihadapkan dengan pekerjaan.

Tapi dia juga bersyukur karena hal itu tidak berlaku terhadap hubungan mereka. Hubungan yang sudah berjalan 2 tahun ini tetap berjalan lancar karena mereka memang telah merasa nyaman satu sama lain dan hanya dengan Sakura lah dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri sekaligus melepas topeng _stoic_ yang selalu ia kenakan.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke- _kun_... Yang kutahu, perusahaan kali ini sangat disiplin~" Cicit Sakura sambil mendongak menatap lurus manik hitam sekelam malam sang kekasih, "a-aku pasti tak akan cocok di sana~!" Lanjutnya lagi dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ssshhh... Tenanglah Sakura..." Sasuke menangkup wajah ayu Sakura dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "aku yakin kau bisa melewatinya..." Lanjutnya lagi sambil mengecup sekilas bibir menggiurkan gadis musim semi ini.

"Bagaimana jika aku pindah ke perusahaanmu saja Sasuke- _kun_? A-aku yakin aku akan bisa bertahan di Uchiha Corp dalam waktu lama~" Pinta Sakura memohon membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan alis bingung, "ya... Setidaknya karena ada dirimu, aku pasti akan betah di sana sayang..." Rengeknya lagi.

Tapi dengan tegas bungsu Uchiha itu menolak permintaan sang kekasih, ia tak ingin kekasihnya terlalu bergantung padanya dan malah menjadi lebih manja dari ini.

"Hn, tidak! Kau harus profesional! Kau harus mengikuti keputusan perusahaan jika kau ingin mereka mengakuimu!"

"Hufftt, ba-baiklah~ akan kucoba untuk menjalani hariku di perusahaan baru bernama Konoha Corp itu..." Akhirnya Sakura menyerah.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat sifat optimis yang juga melekat dalam diri kekasihnya ini. Sebelum ia merasakan sebuah dorongan kuat dari gadis _pinky_ nya.

"Huh, kau mandi dulu sana! Bau tahu Sasuke- _kun_!" Seru Sakura sadar jika sang kekasih bahkan baru saja bangun tidur.

" _Che_! Tadi saja kau mendekapku kuat!" Dengus Sasuke sebal tapi tetap beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Membuat Sakura terkekeh geli sebelum menyiapkan masakan untuk mereka makan berdua seperti biasa.

~oOOOo~

Hari yang ditunggu pun tiba, kini Sakura sudah resmi bekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar bernama Konoha Corp. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dan juga pada kekasihnya akan memperbaiki segala sikap di sini.

Dengan mantap ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang terekspose karena dia hanya mengenakan rok sepan _peach_ sebatas lutut yang memiliki belahan di belakangnya dengan atasan blazer senada dengan rok yang ia kenakan. Rambut merah muda sebahunya ia biarkan tergerai lembut. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya terpesona.

Hingga kini ia telah memasuki sebuah ruangan besar yang memiliki banyak meja bersekat dengan komputer di dalamnya. Dan ia yakin mejanya ada di antara sekat tersebut.

"Jadi, kau karyawan baru itu?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang wanita dan itu membuat Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat seorang wanita berpakaian casual dengan manik _purple_ dan rambut pirang pucat panjang yang lurus. Satu kata untuknya. Menawan.

"Eh, umm i-iya errr...Shion- _san_..." Jawab Sakura sambil melihat _nametag_ yang terpasang di dada wanita tersebut.

Tiba-tiba wanita yang dipanggil Shion itu terkekeh, "Haha, tak usah seformal itu, Sakura- _chan_..." Sakura mengangguk dengan tersenyum kikuk menanggapinya, "aku akan menunjukkan mejamu, ayo." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sakura pun mengikutinya.

Setelah memberitahu di mana letak meja kerjanya, wanita bernama Shion itu tak langsung pergi. Ia masih setia berdiri di sebelah meja kerja Sakura. Membuat gadis pemilik manik hijau meneduhkan itu semakin kikuk harus berbicara apa dengan rekan kerja barunya itu.

Shion yang sadar akan kecanggungan ini berdehem pelan sebelum berucap, "ehem, aku harap kau betah bekerja di sini... Yahh walaupun di sini bosnya juga baru..."

"Eh, baru?"

"Ya, bos lama di sini baru hari ini bertukar tempat dengan sahabatnya. Jadi hari ini kita juga memiliki bos baru." Jelas Shion, "dan kudengar, bos baru kita sangat tampan~ tapi sayang dia sangat sombong, dingin dan arogan..." Lanjutnya lagi dengan ekspresi berubah-ubah dari riang menjadi sedih.

Itu membuat Sakura mendengus geli. ' _Ternyata Shion merupakan wanita yang cepat akrab, tak seperti bayanganku kalau dia wanita yang serius.'_ Pikirnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Hehe tak apa, kau lucu juga Shion- _chan_..." Gadis gulali masih terkikik melihat teman barunya itu sewot.

Mereka berdua terhanyut dengan obrolan ringan yang tampak seru. Dan beberapa rekan kerja yang lainnya pun turut bergabung untuk berkenalan dengan Sakura. Kini ruangan karyawan tersebut benar-benar ramai oleh canda tawa mereka. Hingga tanpa mereka sadari, bos baru yang sedang mereka perbincangkan sedari tadi sudah berada di depan pintu.

"BERISIK!"

Suara _baritone_ yang terdengar kesal itu mengalihkan atensi mereka. Membuat semuanya terdiam seketika dan beberapa kembali menuju meja masing-masing. Tapi beberapa juga masih tak bergeming berkumpul di meja Sakura. Termasuk dirinya dan Shion yang juga masih terdiam di tempat.

"Di sini bukan tempat untuk bergosip!" Lanjut sang bos seraya berjalan menuju tempat beberapa karyawan yang sedang bergosip tadi.

DEG!

Sakura terkejut melihat bagaimana bos baru mereka. Bos tampan dengan setelan jas hitam dan dasi merah itu benar-benar _familiar_ di mata Sakura. Manik _onyx_ dengan rambut berhelai _raven_ mencuat ke belakang dan tubuh tinggi tegap yang memperlihatkan wibawa penuh sang atasan. Bahkan beberapa karyawan wanita di sini sempat terpesona sebelum mereka semua mengkeret takut saat dihadiahi _deathglare_ oleh sang atasan.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" gumamnya pelan tak percaya, dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh Sasuke.

"Perkenalkan aku Uchiha Sasuke, bos baru kalian untuk beberapa waktu kedepan." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri secara singkat, "dan aku paling tidak suka dengan orang yang melanggar kedisiplinan seperti tadi!" Ketusnya dengan berbalik dan melenggang pergi menuju ruangannya meninggalkan karyawannya, terutama Sakura yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Baik Tuan." Seru seluruh karyawan menanggapi sebelum bos baru mereka pergi.

"Kau mengenalnya Sakura- _chan_?" Suara lembut Shion membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Sontak saja gadis berambut _soft pink_ ini terkejut. "Ah! Emm... Aku pikir mirip seseorang yang kukenal..." Dustanya. Ia tak ingin timbul gosip tak enak jika sampai salah bicara di lingkungan barunya ini.

Dan Shion hanya mengangguk sekilas menanggapinya sebelum kembali ke meja kerjanya.

.

Setelah beberapa jam bekerja, kini Sakura memiliki kesempatan untuk berkunjung ke ruangan sang bos yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasihnya itu. Dengan senyum sumringah ia berjalan menuju tempat atasannya.

Sepanjang jalan ia tak henti-hentinya bersyukur karena sang kekasihlah yang kini menjadi bosnya. Jika sampai di sana nanti, ia ingin segera menghambur ke pelukan kekasihnya itu dan menanyakan semua alasan sang kekasih hingga kemari. Ia terkikik sendiri membayangkan jika sang kekasih sengaja kemari karena tak tega melihat dirinya merengek padanya saat itu.

Gadis musim semi itu masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, tentunya setelah mengetuk pintu dan mendapatkan ijin dari sang atasan.

Di sana tengah duduk seorang bos tampan yang merupakan kekasihnya sendiri itu sedang sibuk menandatangani beberapa dokumen penting. Sakura tak bergeming, ia masih terpesona menatap keseriusan sang kekasih yang tak pernah ia lihat jika di rumah.

"Ada perlu apa kemari?" Suara tegas Sasuke membuatnya tersadar.

"Eh, aku mengantarkan berkas untukmu Sasuke- _kun_." Jelas Sakura kikuk. Ia bingung sendiri harus bersikap formal atau biasa dengan atasan yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya ini.

"Letakkan saja di meja itu." Perintah Sasuke sambil menunjuk meja yang berada di antara sofa khusus tamu tak jauh dari hadapannya.

Dengan cepat Sakura pun mengikuti printah bosnya untuk meletakkan berkas yang ia bawa sebelum ia kembali mendengar sebuah perkataan dari sang kekasih yang membuat ulu hatinya sedikit terasa nyeri.

"Dan aku tak suka kau memanggilku sok akrab begitu! Kau harus lebih sopan padaku!" Tegas pria berhelai _raven_ mencuat itu dengan tatapan nyalang.

"Ba-baik Tuan." Jawab Sakura, "ta-tapi aku senang kau yang menjadi bos-!"

"Sudah selesai?" Sergap Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Apakah urusanmu sudah selesai di sini? Jika sudah, maka kau bisa pergi!" Lanjutnya lagi tanpa menatap Sakura dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya menandatangani berkas-berkas di hadapannya.

Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan gadis cantik pemilik manik hijau klorofil ini.

Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir. Sang kekasih yang biasanya hangat padanya, yah walaupun terkadang bersikap dingin dan datar itu kini semakin berubah 180 derajat. Bahkan bulir-bulir air mata sudah mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata _emerald_ nya. Sebelum semakin tertumpah, maka dengan cepat Sakura menjawab perkataan atasannya yang benar-benar arogan dan sialnya lagi adalah kekasihnya itu dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"Ugh~ Su-sudah Tuan... Kalau begitu saya undur diri..." Ujar gadis Haruno tersebut sebelum meninggalkan ruangan dan menutup keras pintu sang atasan.

.

.

.

" _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi."_

Sudah kesekian kalinya gadis cantik bernama serupa dengan bunga kebanggaan Negerinya ini mencoba menghubungi ponsel kekasihnya, tapi tak juga bisa. Dengan kesal ia pun melempar ponsel kesayangannya ke ranjang. Dan dia juga langsung menjatuhkan diri ke atas ranjang empuknya.

Ya, dirinya baru saja pulang kerja dan segera mandi lalu berinisiatif untuk menghubungi sang kekasih. Karena sejak kejadian tadi siang, kekasihnya itu sangat susah di temui. Bahkan pulang kerja pun Sakura berniat menunggu Sasuke tapi ternyata kekasihnya itu sudah pergi.

Masih belum menyerah, saat itu juga Sakura segera menuju apartemen kekasihnya. Berharap bisa bertemu di sana dan membicarakan segalanya. Tapi nihil, di sana pun dia tak ada.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menghindariku Sasuke- _kun_? Hiks..."

Gadis itu terisak dengan hati pilu. Ia terus terisak menggumamkan nama sang kekasih sampai terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah Sakura bekerja di salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Tokyo. Ini merupakan rekor baginya yang merupakan gadis pembosan itu untuk bertahan selama ini di perusahaan tersebut. Alih-alih sampai seminggu, biasanya 3 hari saja ia pasti sudah malas-malasan dan menyebabkan dirinya harus selalu dipindah tugaskan. Itu artinya di perusahaan inilah ia sudah mulai bisa merubah sifat labilnya.

Karena perusahaan ini benar-benar perusahaan yang menjunjung tinggi tingkat kedisiplinan pegawainya. Maka karyawan seperti Sakura pun juga tak boleh sampai telat semenit pun ke kantor. Jika sampai telat maka gaji akan dipotong 10% dari gaji pokok. Kejam? Itulah kenyataannya.

Bahkan Sakura yang biasanya selalu kesiangan jika berangkat kerja di perusahaan lama tersebut, kini mulai bisa mengikuti seluruh aturan di perusahaan baru dan bisa mengikuti disiplin waktu yang diterapkan oleh perusahaan ini.

Di sini ia mulai belajar berteman dan bekerja sama dengan rekan kerja lainnya, menyelesaikan berbagai permasalahan secara _team_ , tentunya juga ia masih penasaran dengan sang kekasih yang merangkap menjadi bosnya di sini. Dan sudah seminggu pula ia tak pernah berkomunikasi lagi dengan sang kekasih. Walau Sasuke juga merupakan atasannya di kantor, itu tak membuatnya leluasa untuk sekedar berucap kata padanya.

Pernah beberapa kali Sakura nekat untuk menemui sang kekasih di ruang kerjanya, tapi ia selalu mendapat perlakuan tak menyenangkan dari sekretaris kekasihnya itu. Dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang diseret kembali menuju meja kerjanya oleh Shion, karena jika tidak, maka pertumpahan darah tak terelakkan lagi.

Huh, itu benar-benar menyebalkan baginya!

Pernah juga saat ia baru bekerja sekitar 3 hari dan dia mendapatkan banyak tugas untuk merekap data-data penting yang diberikan sang bos alias kekasihnya tersebut secara langsung untuknya.

Tentunya hal itu membuat Sakura senang, walau interaksi mereka hanya sebatas itu. Sangking senangnya ia sampai melalaikan tugasnya dan malah sibuk melamun, entah melamunkan saat bermesraan dengan sang kekasih maupun melamunkan masa depan bersama sang kekasih. Hal itu membuatnya terkikik sendiri sampai sebuah suara yang sangat _familiar_ di gendang telinganya terdengar membentaknya.

"Haruno! Cepat kerjakan pekerjaanmu! Dan jangan banyak melamun!" Hardik sang bos dari pintu depan yang ternyata belum keluar dari zona milik para karyawan ini.

Tentu saja mendadak Sakura menegang mendengar bentakan yang ditujukan untuknya. Terlebih sang kekasih lah yang melakukannya. _Well,_ untung saja tak ada yang tahu status hubungan Sakura dengan sang atasan yang sebenarnya.

Seluruh atensi para karyawan benar-benar mengarah padanya sekarang, oh _shit_! Ini benar-benar memalukan! Sebagai karyawan baru, kejadian seperti ini benar-benar menghancurkan harga dirinya.

"Ah- Ba-baik Tuan! Maafkan saya..." Cicit Sakura gugup.

Itulah salah satu kejadian yang pernah ia alami baru-baru ini. Ia sadar jika sang kekasih memang sudah banyak berubah padanya. Dirinya mulai ragu, apakah hubungannya dengan Sasuke masih tetap berlanjut tanpa adanya komunikasi seperti biasanya? Ia sedih mengingat waktu-waktu yang mereka lewati berdua penuh kehangatan. Tapi kenapa sekarang... Berbeda?

Sebagian hati kecilnya masih ingin mempercayai pria yang telah lama mencuri hatinya itu. Ia berharap bahwa ini akan segera berakhir dan sang kekasih bisa kembali seperti semula.

Ia masih saja memikirkan hal-hal rumit itu, padahal saat ini Sakura sedang berjalan menuju ruangan Sasuke untuk menyerahkan dokumen penting, ia pikir ini adalah kesempatan untuknya. Sebelum masuk ruangan tersebut, terlebih dahulu manik _emerald_ nya menelisik sekitar untuk melihat apakah ada wanita pengganggu -sekretaris- sialan itu. Saat ia tak menemukan wanita menyebalkan itu, dengan lega Sakura segera menuju pintu ruangan tersebut.

Ia sudah mengetuknya beberapa kali dan tak ada tanggapan. Hingga ia perlahan masuk ke dalam tanpa memperdulikan apa yang terjadi jika bosnya mengetahui dirinya telah lancang masuk tanpa ijin.

Persetan dengan itu semua, sekarang yang ada dalam pikiran gadis _pink_ itu adalah ingin bertemu dengan sang kekasih yang sudah sangat ia rindukan itu.

Dan tanpa sengaja, Sakura memergoki sang kekasih yang tengah mendekap seorang wanita berambut merah menyala dengan pakaian formal yang benar-benar _press body_ yang ia ketahui adalah sekretaris sialan yang selalu mungusirnya jika akan keruangan sang bos.

Sang kekasih dan sekretarisnya itu masih saling bertatap-tatapan lama dengan posisi Sasuke yang berdiri mendekap wanita merah itu. Tanpa menyadari kehadiran Sakura di ambang pintu.

Hati gadis yang sebentar lagi genap 25 tahun itu benar-benar tercubit bahkan tertusuk oleh ribuan kunai para ninja. Inikah yang diperbuat kekasihnya selama hubungan mereka merenggang?

"Sa-Sasuke... - _Kun_..."

Dan saat itu juga bungsu Uchiha itu tersadar jika ada seseorang yang berdiri mematung memperhatikannya, seseorang tersebut adalah Sakura -kekasihnya. Manik _onyx_ yang biasanya selalu tenang itu kini sukses membulat sempurna karena terkejut, dengan segera melepaskan sang sekretaris dan berdehem untuk menetralisir keadaan.

Sedangkan wanita merah _sexy_ itu terlihat menyeringai tipis saat melihat Sakura tak bergeming memandang mereka dengan tatapan nanar.

"Karin, kau bisa keluar sekarang!" Tegas Sasuke.

"Ah, baik Tuan. Jika ada yang diperlukan lagi, kau bisa memanggilku kapanpun kau mau, Tuan..." Bisik Karin dengan gerakan _seduktif_ di telinga Sasuke sebelum pergi sambil menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan saat melewati Sakura.

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Hum...saya hanya ingin mengantarkan dokumen Tuan." Jelas Sakura dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Ya, yang harus ia lakukan adalah tersenyum. Bagaimanapun, dirinya tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan dihadapan kekasih- ah tidak, mungkin akan menjadi mantan kekasih sebentar lagi.

Sementara tubuh Sasuke terlihat sedikit menegang, rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya mengepal saat melihat senyuman miris Sakura.

"Saya letakkan di sini,"

Sakura meletakkan dokumen tersebut diatas meja seperti biasanya, "dan saya segera undur diri." Dengan cepat Sakura hendak berbalik dan segera pergi dari sini untuk menumpahkan seluruh air mata yang sudah ia tahan sedari tadi sebelum suara _baritone_ Sasuke menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Tunggu!" Seru pria tampan Uchiha itu, Sakura terdiam seketika masih membelakangi sang atasan, "tadi... itu-!

"Tak apa Tuan, saya permisi dulu." Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke secara cepat sambil menoleh dengan senyuman keterpaksaan dan kembali melangkah pergi meninggalkan sang kekasih yang sedang menggeram seraya menatap nanar kepergiannya.

Hancur lebur sudah seluruh harapan Sakura. Hatinya sakit dan remuk disaat bersamaan. Kekasih yang sangat dicintainya... telah menggores kepercayaannya semakin dalam...

 **.**

 **.**

 **~T.B.C~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yuhuuu minnaaaa ketemu lagi denganku, Hezlin...**

 **Bagaimana kabar kalian? Semoga selalu diberi kesehatan apalagi dibulan penuh berkah sekarang. Dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ya bagi yang menjalankannya...**

 **Ohya maafkan diriku yg kembali membawakan FF baru dan melalaikan FF q yg MC... Tapi bener deh, aq memang sedang fokus dibulan ramadhan ini, tak ingin membuat ff dlu, yaahh puasa dulu gitu buat ff nya, tp ini beda... Karena ff ini aq buat untuk kado ultah temenku jadi yaahhh hrus selesai bertepatan tanggalnya.**

 **Dan ff ini hanya TWOSOOT kok, ntr chp 2 akan aq posting mlm (entah malam kpan) karena ada adegan implisit lemonnya hehe,,,**

 **Oke sekian cuap-cuap dariku, sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya...**

╮ **(╯▽╰)╭ Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak jika sudah membacanya ya ╮(╯▽╰)╭**

 **.**

╭ **（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯**

 **.**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Boyfriend is My Boss?**

 **Story © Hezlin Cherry**

 **RATE : M (For Save)**

 **Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt / comfort**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Sakura si gadis ceroboh, sudah beberapa kali dipindah tugaskan karena sikap ceroboh dan cepat bosan yang ia miliki. Hingga ia terdampar disebuah perusahaan yang ia tahu memiliki kedisiplinan tingkat tinggi dan bahkan bos yang juga sangat arogan yang ternyata adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Eh?**

 **.**

 **WARNING: IMPLISIT LEMON! Alur muter2 gajeness, AU, OOC, TYPO, gak sesuai EYD!?**

 **.**

 _ **Dedication for Han-chan (Hani Yuya) Birthday, Otanjoubi Omedetou Han-chan... Wish u all the best...**_

 _ **Hope u like this ╮(╯▽╰)╭**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

↖ **(^▽^)↗Happy Reading↖(^▽^)↗**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura benar-benar telah menumpahkan seluruh air matanya. Tepat setelah keluar dari ruangan sang bos, ia segera berlari menuju toilet wanita dan tak mempedulikan berbagai tatapan karyawan yang seolah penasaran dengannya.

Walau menangis hingga air matanya kering pun tak juga membuatnya lega, tapi ia harus segera kembali bekerja. Dia menatap nanar cermin besar dihadapannya dan dengan kasar menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang sedari tadi menguasainya. _Emerald_ nya melirik jam yang bertengger ditangannya, seketika bibirnya membentuk bulatan kecil seperti huruf 'o', seolah ia baru sadar jika sekarang sudah masuk dalam jam istirahat.

Oke, beruntung baginya, ia ingin segera melarikan diri ke suatu tempat dalam gedung ini untuk sendiri dan menenangkan pikiran. Dan gadis musim semi itupun keluar meninggalkan toilet, sampai sebuah tepukan pelan dibahu menghentikannya.

Ia menoleh.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja Sakura- _chan_?" Tanya seseorang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Shion salah satu rekan kerja Sakura. Ia tampak mengkhawatirkan teman _pinky_ sekantornya ini yang terlihat agak pucat dengan mata sembab.

"Emn aku tak apa Shion- _chan_ , ah- kau mau pergi kemana?" Balas Sakura mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, ia tak ingin ada seorangpun yang tahu perihal masalah pribadinya dengan sang atasan.

"Aku rasa aku ingin ke kantin membeli beberapa bungkus roti melon dan jus," jawab Shion , "apa kau mau ikut?" lanjutnya lagi.

Sakura terkesiap, ia sebenarnya ingin menyendiri... Tapi rasa haus yang memenuhi rongga tenggorokannya lebih besar. "Sepertinya aku hanya ingin membeli minuman segar." Ujarnya.

"Baiklah, ayo~" Shion dengan bersemangat segera menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura membuat gadis musim semi itu tersenyum tipis dan mengikuti langkahnya menuju _Cafetaria_ yang berada dilantai satu gedung ini.

~oOOOo~

Tok... Tok...

Suara ketukan dipintu ruangannya mengalihkan atensi pria tampan bermarga Uchiha yang menjadi bos sementara itu. Tanpa ia suruh, seseorang yang mengetuk pintunya tersebut telah masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Seseorang tersebut adalah sekretarisnya. Ya, sekretaris sementaranya selama di sini.

Tap...tap...

Wanita yang identik dengan warna merah itu berjalan mendekat dengan berlenggok bak seorang pragawati. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke dengan gerakan _sensual_.

"Ada apa lagi Karin?" Tanya Sasuke seraya memperhatikan gerak-gerik sekretaris centilnya itu.

"Emm... Tuan~ Sudah jam istirahat~" Ujarnya genit sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menyangganya dengan siku tangannya di meja kerja Sasuke, manik _ruby_ dalam kacamata berbingkai itu terkadang juga berkedip-kedip saat menatap _onyx_ sang atasan. Sasuke masih diam menunggu kelanjutan kata-katanya, "Apa... Kau ingin memesan sesuatu di _Cafetaria_ , Tuan?" Lanjut Karin tak lupa dengan desahan _sexy_ menggoda andalannya.

"Tidak-"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu di ruangan tersebut, "-aku akan pergi sendiri membeli _coffee_." Lanjutnya lagi seraya melenggang keluar meninggalkan Karin yang masih terdiam mencerna kata-kata bos tampannya itu. Sebelum ia tersadar dan segera mengikuti Sasuke.

"Tuan, jangan tinggalkan aku!" Pekik Karin sambil menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berada cukup jauh di depan, "aku juga ingin ke sana~"

"Hn, terserah." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Ia terus berjalan menuju lantai satu gedung ini. Karena hanya di sanalah terdapat _Cafetaria_ terbesar khusus pegawai di gedung ini. Sasuke sedang lelah dan ingin membeli _coffee_ kesukaannya. Jadi, tak ada salahnya jika sesekali ia yang beranjak pergi menghilangkan penat. Hitung-hitung sekalian melihat kondisi dalam gedung ini lebih dekat, karena selama ini ia hanya datang dan pergi ke kantor untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan pentingnya tanpa memperhatikan sekitar.

Pria Uchiha tersebut terus berjalan dengan langkah tegap dan penuh wibawa. Tak jarang membuat beberapa karyawan yang berpapasan dengannya berdecak kagum menatapnya. Yah, walaupun mereka hanya berani curi-curi pandang saja menatap bos barunya ini. Karena mereka juga memiliki rasa takut jika sampai tertangkap basah sedang memandangi wajah rupawan sang atasan, maka wanita merah yang mengekori sang bos akan memelototi mereka dengan tatapan garang nan mengerikan.

Sasuke tak peduli itu. Ia tahu peringai sekretarisnya yang selalu menempel dan mencoba memonopoli dirinya. Tapi sekali lagi ia tak peduli. Sampai tatapannya menangkap siulet merah muda di dalam _Cafetaria_ yang akan ia masuki membuatnya mendadak menghentikan langkah.

Karin turut berhenti melihat sang atasan terdiam menatap keadaan _Cafetaria_ yang cukup penuh, mungkin bos tampannya itu sedikit berpikir untuk ke sana.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan seorang gadis dengan helai merah muda lembut yang terlihat kesulitan saat memesan sesuatu. Ia terus menatapnya, menatap gadis merah muda. Ya, gadis itu adalah kekasihnya.

Kekasih? Tentu saja, ia tak menampik hal itu, karena status mereka memang sepasang kekasih, bukan?

Ia melihat Sakura yang nyaris terjatuh saat berdesakan di sana. ' _Huh, sikap ceroboh yang tak pernah berubah, eh?_ ' dengusnya dalam hati melihat tingkah menggemaskan sang gadis. Tapi tiba-tiba _onyx_ nya membulat sempurna saat melihat Sakura ternyata benar-benar tersandung dan terjatuh, ingin segera ia ke sana dan menolong gadisnya.

Tapi terlambat.

Ya, terlambat karena ia melihat seorang lelaki berhelai cokelat dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya yang dengan cepat menolong Sakura. Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan kekarnya dan membantu gadis musim seminya berdiri. Sampai tiba-tiba mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Nyeri.

Itulah yang ia rasakan saat melihat keceriaan Sakura bersama lelaki lain. Dadanya bergemuruh dan berdenyut kencang, berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang masih saja terlihat datar dan angkuh dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Rahangnya mengeras. Tangannya mengepal erat seolah hendak meninju apa saja yang berada didekatnya, tapi masih ia tahan keinginannya tersebut.

Marah dan kesal. Itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Hilang sudah _mood_ nya masuk ke dalam _Cafetaria_ dan menikmati lingkungan barunya. Seketika Sasuke berbalik, membuat Karin mengerutkan alis bingung.

"Eh, Tuan tak jadi ke sana?"

"Hn, aku berubah pikiran. Kau saja yang memesankan _coffee_ untukku dan antar keruanganku!" Tegas sang atasan sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkannya di depan _Cafetaria_.

Dan Karin pun hanya mengangguk mengerti menanggapinya tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya menjadi alasan utama sang bos yang enggan masuk ke dalam sana.

.

.

.

Hari ini benar-benar menjadi hari yang sangat panjang bagi Sakura. Sekarang sudah pukul 8 malam dan dia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dengan cepat ia berberes, dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah ingin segera pulang ke rumah dan berendam di _bathub_ dan segera tidur di ranjang empuknya.

Ya, saat ini beban pikirannya terlalu berat, kejadian tadi siang mau tak mau telah menguras emosinya. Ia butuh ketenangan dalam memikirkan bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah cintanya dengan Sasuke? Ataukah malah hubungannya itu memang sudah lama berakhir? Entahlah.

Dengan pikiran kalut ia berjalan menuju halte bus, dia memang selalu menggunakan bus kemanapun pergi. Yah walaupun Sakura memiliki mobil pribadi tapi ia tak mau menggunakannya karena ia lebih suka menggunakan kendaraan umum.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti kala melihat sebuah mobil _Ferrari_ hitam berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Menampilkan seorang pria yang sangat ia kenal. Pria dengan tatapan hitam sekelam malam yang mempesona dan helai _raven_ mencuat ke belakang.

Pria itu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sakura, ayo pulang bersamaku!" Titahnya.

"Tidak Tuan, saya akan pulang dengan naik bus saja." Jawab Sakura sopan.

Kata-kata penolakan yang terlewat sopan itu benar-benar membuat hati Sasuke mencelos, "ini sudah malam, ikut denganku!" Titahnya lagi dengan tangan yang akan menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura namun ditepis.

"Masih pukul 8, dan saya masih bisa mendapatkan bus terakhir. Saya permisi!" Sakura kembali menolak, sungguh saat ini ia tak ingin melihat wajah pria yang sangat ia cintai itu setelah semua perlakuan sang kekasih padanya.

Sasuke dengan sigap kembali menghentikan Sakura, tangannya telah berhasil mencengkram bahu mungil gadis merah muda itu. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu geram.

"Apa-apaan kau? Dan apa pedulimu hah?!" Pekikan kencang sukses keluar dari bibir mungil gadis bernama Sakura tersebut.

"Sakura, aku..."

"Cukup! Aku tahu kau sudah tak peduli padaku! Tapi kenapa sekarang kau memaksaku untuk pulang dengan orang yang tak lagi mencintaiku?!" Sakura terus memuntahkan kekesalannya pada Sasuke, "dan kenapa kau tak pulang saja bersama dengan sekretaris _sexy_ mu itu? Aku yakin kau akan senang jika bersamanya!"

"CUKUP SAKURA! SEKARANG MASUK MOBIL!" Bentak Pria _onyx_ itu tiba-tiba.

Sontak saja hal itu membuat Sakura terkejut dengan tubuh bergetar menerima bentakan tersebut.

Bayangkan saja selama ini Sasuke tak pernah membentakknya dengan ekspresi semarah ini. Yah, walaupun sikap pria berhelai _raven_ itu tak menentu, kadang hangat, kadang datar dan dingin. Tapi sungguh, selama ini Sakura lah yang sering berlaku egois terhadap pria tersebut. Dan sekarang, semua itu berbalik.

Ia masih terdiam terpaku dengan tubuh bergetar dan Sasuke yang perlahan merengkuhnya lalu menuntunnya menuju mobil. Sakura tak menolak, kali ini memang sepertinya dia hanya bisa diam. Terlebih dengan turunnya hujan rintik membuatnya tak punya alasan lain untuk kembali menolak.

Mereka berkendara dalam diam, tak ada satupun yang ingin berucap barang sepatah katapun. Sasuke fokus menyetir, yaah walau sesekali manik _onyx_ nya menggerling menatap Sakura yang lebih memilih membuang pandangan pada pemandangan diluar kaca jendela sebelahnya. Sampai Sakura menyadari jika ini bukan jalan menuju rumahnya.

"Aku ingin pulang! Dan ini bukan jalan menuju rumahku!" Ucapnya sinis.

"..."

Sasuke tak merespon. Bibirnya masih mengatup rapat, pertanda tak ingin berbicara sepatah katapun. Ia justru semakin memacu kencang mobilnya. Sakura mendengus kesal saat tak mendapat jawaban apapun. Hingga mobil tersebut berhenti setelah tiba di tempat tujuan.

Sedangkan gadis bermanik _emerald_ itu tampak mendelik tajam menatap Sasuke, ia tak suka dengan cara sang kekasih yang tak membawanya pulang tapi justru membawa dirinya ke apartemennya.

"Kenapa kau justru membawaku kemari Tuan?" Desis gadis manis Haruno itu dengan penuh penekanan.

"Bisa kau hentikan omong kosong ini?" Sergah Sasuke tiba-tiba, "jangan panggil aku seperti itu Sakura!" Tegasnya lagi.

"Tch, bukannya kau yang tidak suka jika aku tak memanggilmu begitu, eh?"

"Sekarang situasi dan kondisinya sedang berbeda!" Seru Sasuke frustasi.

"Huh, kalau kau tak mau mengantarku pulang, aku bisa pulang sendiri menggunakan taksi!" Balas Sakura sambil melepas _seat belt_ dan hendak membuka pintu tapi sebelum itu tangan Sasuke sudah menangkapnya. Sontak Sakura menoleh garang.

"Apa lag-! Hmmpphh-!"

Yaa, perkataan yang akan dilontarkan Sakura terputus karena tiba-tiba Sasuke membungkamnya dan mencium bibir ranumnya dengan penuh penekanan. Dan entah kenapa Sakura tak bisa menolak ciuman ini, dia... Rindu. Ya, dia merindukan sentuhan Sasuke, sentuhan yang telah lama tak pernah ia rasakan karena hubungan mereka yang memang telah merenggang.

Napas hangat beraroma _mint_ milik sang kekasih telah sukses berbaur dan menjadi satu dengan aroma _cherry_ yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura. Keduanya saling mengecap rasa dan aroma yang telah lama tak mereka hirup dan rasakan.

Kecupan-kecupan ringan dari pria yang masih berstatus kekasihnya itu kini semakin menggelora, membangkitkan hasrat terpendam keduanya untuk saling menginginkan lebih. Sasuke semakin melumat ganas bibir sang kekasih dan Sakura juga tak mau kalah. Ia terus membalas lumatan Sasuke hingga mengakibatkan suara-suara kecapan yang cukup nyaring bagi keduanya. Dengan refleks Sakura juga meremas rambut mencuat Sasuke dari belakang dan menekannya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam lagi.

Bahkan tangan kekar pria itu kini sudah menelusup ke dalam kemeja yang dikenakan Sakura. Pria itu meraih gumpalan daging tak bertulang yang sangat menggairahkan bagi kaum Adam tersebut dan meremasnya gemas. Membuat gadis _pink_ itu menggelinjang geli diperlakukan begitu.

Mereka terus melakukan aktivitas menggugah birahi tersebut sampai mereka melupakan bagaimana caranya untuk bernapas. Dan entah bagaimana caranya kini bungsu Uchiha itu telah sukses membawa gadisnya masuk ke dalam apartemennya tanpa melepaskan pagutan. Pria tampan berhelai _raven_ dengan tatapan _onyx_ mempesona itu juga telah melepas _high heels_ yang digunakan sang kekasih dan merebahkan tubuh gadisnya di atas pembaringan miliknya.

Keduanya sekarang terlihat bagai insan yang sudah sangat dibutakan oleh kabut napsu. Kejadian-kejadian yang mereka alami, beban yang mereka pikul, hingga status hubungan yang sulit dijelaskan itu benar-benar membuat mereka semakin lepas kendali. Keduanya melampiaskan dengan saling menyentuh dan mengklaim tubuh pasangannya. Seolah jika melakukan hal tersebut dapat membuat beban pikiran mereka selama ini menguap bersamaan dengan gairah yang menggelora. Membuat ketegangan dan kecanggungan diantara keduanya semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu itu sirna.

Puas mengeksploitasi bagian-bagian tubuh _favorite_ yang ada pada gadisnya. Kini Sasuke telah siap untuk menuju menu utama.

Dengan cepat ia melepas celana miliknya karena hanya itu satu-satunya helai pakaian yang masih menutupi tubuhnya. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang sudah tampil polos beberapa menit yang lalu karena Sasuke telah melucuti seluruh pakaian sang gadis tanpa penolakan, dirinya tahu jika Sakura juga sudah sangat menginginkan lebih. Hal itu terlihat jelas dari tatapan sayu gadisnya yang seolah pasrah dengan semua perbuatannya kelak.

Sakura memekik kaget saat melihat sesuatu yang sungguh membuatnya tercengang. Sesuatu yang sebentar lagi akan mengamuk didalamnya dan akan memenuhi dirinya itu. Ya, suatu benda tumpul tak bertulang yang cukup besar dengan urat-urat yang tercetak jelas disekitarnya dan bergelantung antara kedua paha sang kekasih itu terlihat mengagumkan sekaligus mengerikan di matanya.

Ia kagum karena baru kali ini melihat sesuatu yang berharga milik pria yang ia cintai tersuguh didepan mata. Dan mengerikan jika membayangkan benda sebesar itu apakah akan muat saat memasukinya nanti?

Sakura masih sibuk dengan pemikiran konyolnya, bagaimana tidak? Selama ini mereka memang belum pernah melakukannya, paling hanya sebatas ciuman dan pegang-pegangan saja. Karena dirinya dan Sasuke sepakat untuk tidak melakukannya sebelum menikah nanti. Tapi sepertinya kesepakatan itu tak dapat mereka pertahankan, karena birahi benar-benar telah menguasai keduanya.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil mendapati wajah memerah gadisnya yang menatap _junior_ nya sambil menganga. Kini ia telah bergerak dan berada di atas Sakura, membuat sang gadis tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_..."

"Hem, kau siap?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk takut-takut, "ini akan sakit di awal, tapi nikmat di akhir..." Jelas sang kekasih, Sakura semakin _blushing_ dibagian ini saat mendengar perkataan _vulgar_ atasannya yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya itu. "...jadi kau harus bisa menahannya sayang..." lanjutnya lagi setengah berbisik sambil mengecup singkat bibir menggairahkan dihadapannya.

Ya, lorong kewanitaan gadis pemilik nama seperti bunga kebangsaan negerinya itu memang terasa sangat sakit saat kejantanan sang kekasih menerobos masuk dan menembusnya dengan sekali hentakan. Ia bahkan sempat menjerit tertahan sambil meneteskan air mata karena sakit yang teramat sangat. Tapi lama-kelamaan dirinya justru merasakan sensasi nikmat dari setiap gesekan dan pergerakan tersebut. Membuatnya menginginkan lagi dan lagi.

"Ah~ Le-lebih cepat Sasuke- _kun_!" Pinta Sakura dengan suara mendesah _sexy_ membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat terhadapnya.

Desahan dan decitan ranjang menggema dalam apartemen sang bungsu Uchiha. Pria itu terus memompa kejantanannya dengan kencang. Sasuke terus melakukan gerakan _in-out_ nya sambil sebelah tangannya yang terbebas meremas-remas gemas bukit kembar berukuran cukup besar milik gadis yang kini berada dibawahnya itu. Dan ia sukses membuat sang gadis mendesahkan namanya, juga sesekali memekik tertahan saat merasakan ada yang hendak meledak keluar dari dalam dirinya.

Ia tahu jika sang gadis akan klimaks. Dan tak lama setelah Sakura mencapai puncaknya, Sasuke pun menyusul. Pria itu juga ingin segera mengais kenikmatan tersendiri miliknya. Lolongan panjang keluar dari bibirnya saat ia melepaskan jutaan sel kehidupan dalam rahim gadis yang kini telah ia ubah menjadi seorang wanita seutuhnya tersebut.

Mereka tampak kelelahan, keduanya terengah. Sasuke tampak ambruk perlahan di atas tubuh Sakura. Keduanya benar-benar basah oleh keringat maupun cairan cinta mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba...

PLAK!

...Sakura menampar keras wajah putih bak porselen milik Sasuke. Membuat pria yang baru saja melepas status perjakanya itu terkejut dan meringis menahan perihnya tamparan wanitanya tersebut.

"Ke-kenapa kau mengeluarkan benih sialanmu itu di dalamku, hah?" Pekiknya histeris. Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, Sakura telah melanjutkan kata-katanya kembali, "kenapa... Kenapa kau me-melakukannya pa-padaku~ hiks~ bagaimana jika nanti aku...ha-hamil~" Ia terisak memikirkan nasibnya kedepan sambil membelit tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal milik Sasuke didekatnya untuk membungkus dan menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Sakura malu, dirinya merasa hina setelah melakukan aktivitas yang kata banyak orang adalah surga dunia ini. Dalam hati kecilnya menjerit ketakutan. Ia takut kalau-kalau kekasih tampannya hanya ingin merenggut keperawanannya saja dan setelah itu pergi meninggalkannya tanpa kabar seperti beberapa hari sebelum ini.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab, jadi tenanglah..." Ujar pria tampan tersebut mencoba menenangkan dan hendak merengkuh Sakura ke dalam dekapannya tapi ditepis kasar oleh sang kekasih.

Sakura kaget, ia terkejut.

"Bertanggung jawab? Bagaimana mungkin!" Pekiknya nyaring, "kau 'kan- hiks... Kau 'kan sudah tak mencintaiku lagi..." Cicitnya semakin melemah dengan raut sedih.

"Hn, siapa bilang? Ini..."

Pria tampan yang telah menjadi seorang eksekutif di usia muda itu mengangkat tangan kiri Sakura dan menunjuk sesuatu yang telah melingkar indah di jari manis sang gadis.

Sontak wanita musim semi itu terperangah, "i-ini... Sasuke- _kun_ , kau...?" Gumamnya tak percaya jika sang kekasih yang beberapa hari ini berubah menjadi sangat arogan dan menyebalkan itu telah memakaikannya sebuah cincin.

Ya, sebuah cincin emas putih yang bertahtakan sebutir berlian mewah itu benar-benar sangat pas di jari manisnya. Ia tak habis pikir, sampai atensinya juga menangkap jari manis sang kekasih yang juga terdapat sebuah cincin yang sama persis dengan yang ia kenakan. Hanya saja cincin sang kekasih berukuran lebih besar dan tanpa berlian, melainkan polos. Tapi... Sejak kapan pria itu memakaikannya? Sakura benar-benar tak menyadarinya.

"Ya, itu cincin pertunangan kita..." Jeda sejenak, "sekaligus hadiah ulang tahun untukmu." Lanjut Sasuke seraya membelai lembut surai merah muda kekasihnya.

Manik _emerald_ Sakura kembali membulat tak percaya. Antara kaget, bahagia dan bingung.

"Eh, ulang tahun?"

"Hn, apa kau lupa dengan hari lahirmu sendiri, eh?" Cibir Sasuke.

Membuat Sakura kembali terkejut dan merutuki dirinya sendiri sampai melupakan hari ulang tahunnya ini. Ah, salahkan pikirannya yang akhir-akhir ini terlalu sibuk bergelut dengan berbagai macam masalah hingga membuatnya tak sempat mengingat tanggal terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, ia berbisik di telinga kekasih merah mudanya.

" _Otanjoubi Omedetou_ , sayang." Bisiknya mesra.

Sakura memerah sambil menggumamkan kata 'terima kasih' dan mengecup bibir sang kekasih sekilas dengan wajah yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia mendapatkan perlakuan yang sangat manis dari sang kekasih yang disangkanya telah tak mencintainya lagi itu. Bahkan di kantorpun Sasuke berlaku seolah tak pernah mengenalnya, _che_!

Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal kantor... Sakura jadi ingat bahwa ada yang harus diluruskan di sini.

"Tapi..." Lirihnya sambil mendongak, membuat Sasuke menaikkan alisnya tanda bertanya, "...jika kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau benar-benar kejam padaku saat di kantor Sasuke- _kun_...?" Cicitnya ragu.

"Aa, aku hanya memberimu pembelajaran, agar kau bisa menjadi karyawan yang profesional saat bekerja," Jawabnya seraya menatap intens manik hijau klorofil meneduhkan milik wanitanya, "dan kau harus bisa bekerja tanpa membawa masalah maupun perasaan pribadi ketika di kantor." Lanjutnya lagi sambil menyentil kening wanita kesayangannya.

"Dan besok aku akan kembali ke perusahaanku sendiri," Sasuke kembali berucap, Sakura masih diam mendengarkan, "karena perjanjianku dengan Sai untuk bertukar posisi hanya sampai kau berubah." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar dan mendapat cubitan gemas di lengannya dari sang kekasih.

Bibir Sakura mengerucut sebal mendengar ceramah kekasihnya, ia sebal karena ternyata Sasuke selama ini hanya mengawasi dan memberinya pelajaran berharga sampai rela bertukar posisi dengan sahabatnya yang Sakura sendiri belum pernah tahu itu.

"Ugh~ tapi kau sendiri malah mesra-mesraan dengan sekretaris genitmu itu!" Serunya tiba-tiba.

Mendadak Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa akan tuduhan kekanakan Sakura, "itu tak seperti yang kau bayangkan, saat itu dia nyaris terjatuh karena sepatunya, yah kau tahu 'kan sekretaris genit itu menggunakan sepatu berhak tinggi kira-kira sekitar 15cm..." Jelasnya, Sakura manggut-manggut mengerti, "jadi aku hanya menolongnya dari musibah tak _elite_ yang akan menimpanya saat itu."

"Hufftt aku pikir kau selingkuh~"

"Tidak, karena aku sangat mencintaimu!" Tegas Sasuke sekali lagi, Sakura mengangguk dan membalas jika dia lebih-lebih mencintai kekasih pantat ayam arogannya ini. "Jadi, kau harus persiapkan dirimu, Sakura!" Lanjutnya lagi sambil mengecup sayang kening Sakura yang tertutup poni. Membuat sang kekasih menatap bingung.

"Seminggu lagi kita menikah!" Ucap Sasuke mantap dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi dan memang satu paket juga melekat erat dalam dirinya.

"EHHH!?"

Sedangkan Sakura memekik kaget, bingung, bahagia bercampur jadi satu. Apakah ini tak terlalu mendadak? Batinnya. Tapi ah- sudahlah... Karena ini benar-benar kado ulang tahun terindah untuknya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **~The End~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Omake ~**

Pria Uchiha pemilik Perusahaan Uchiha Corp itu terlihat semakin mempesona. Bahkan setelah menikah pun _feromon_ dalam diri pria itu tak juga meluntur, justru semakin memabukkan kaum hawa yang melihatnya.

Tapi ia tak peduli dengan semua itu, karena baginya hanya ada satu wanita yang paling ia cintai setelah ibunya. Yaitu sang istri. Ya... Istri merah muda kesayangannya yang cerewet dan ceroboh itu membuatnya rindu untuk segera kembali bertemu.

 _Well_...maklumlah pengantin baru...

 _Onyx_ nya terus saja menatap potret diri berukuran 4R yang terpampang di atas meja kerjanya, ia memandangai wajah ayu sang istri yang tersenyum ceria di dalam sana. Membuatnya mau tak mau ikut tersenyum tipis. Sampai terdengar sebuah ketukan di pintu ruangannya membuatnya beralih fokus dan mengijinkan orang tersebut masuk ke dalam.

Dan seketika _onyx_ nya membulat sempurna saat melihat ternyata orang tersebut adalah sang istri yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

"Sasuke- _kuuuunnn_ ~" Sapa sang istri riang sambil berlari kearahnya dan duduk di pangkuannya tiba-tiba.

"Sakura... Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Sasuke tak percaya, "bukannya ini masih jam kerja?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Ya, istrinya memang masih bekerja di perusahaan yang dikelola oleh sahabatnya -Shimura Sai. Walaupun Sasuke bersikeras membujuk Sakura agar berhenti bekerja, tapi sang istri tetap ingin bekerja sampai hamil anak pertama baru ia berjanji akan fakum dari dunia kerja.

Dan sekarang sang istri justru berada di perusahaannya? Pada saat jam kerja pula. Ia tak ingin kebiasaan istrinya yang tak disiplin akan terulang lagi.

"Huummm aku diajak bos Sai kemari Sasuke- _kun_ ~" Jelas Sakura manja masih duduk dipangkuan sang suami.

Dan spekulasi Sasuke tentang sang istri pun terhenti. Otak cerdasnya mencoba mencerna perkataan istrinya.

"Sai?"

"Ya, dia sedang berada didepan dengan Yamanaka si kepala staff itu..." Sakura kembali menjelaskan.

Aa... Sasuke mengerti. Ternyata sahabat pucatnya itu sengaja membawa istrinya kemari padahal dia yang berkepentingan ingin bertemu kepala staff karyawannya yang bernama Yamanaka Ino itu...

Mungkin memang Sai tertarik dengan wanita pirang yang memang cukup menarik itu. Dan tak ada salahnya jika Sasuke sedikit berbuat baik untuk sahabat puacatnya tersebut. Dirinya akan diam saja kali ini, kelihatannya si pucat dan si pirang cerewet itu cocok jika disandingkan berdua, pikirnya. Bagaimanapun juga ia pernah dibantu Sai saat mencoba memberi pelajaran khusus pada istrinya sebelum menikah.

"Sasuke- _kun_..." Desahan Sakura membuat Sasuke mengecup sekilas bibir menggoda sang istri sambil bergumam.

"Si pucat itu memang modus." Sebelum kembali melumat bibir ranum istri yang sangat ia rindukan walau baru saja tak bertemu beberapa jam itu dan mengajaknya saling bertarung lidah dengan ganas, didukung pula posisi mereka yang terlihat erotis. Bahkan tangan Sasuke kini telah merambat masuk kedalam baju Sakura, mencoba mencari-cari benda bulat kenyal kesenangannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata Sai yang mereka bicarakan telah berdiri di ambang pintu memperhatikan aktivitas panas pengantin baru yang tak tahu tempat itu dengan mata melotot sambil menahan cairan merah yang tiba-tiba mengalir tak _elite_ dari lubang hidungnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sasuke sialan!"

~ **Owari** ~

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai... Bertemu lagi denganku ╮(╯▽╰)╭**

 **Wah-wah, banyak readers yg baper ternyata :D ... Hehehe masa' sih cerita ini segitu nyeseknya? ~T_T~ dan Taraaaaa... Beginilah endingnya... Maaf kalo aneh hehehe**

 **.**

 **Yosh, makasih ya bagi yg udh sudi RnR FF ku ini. Makasih jg bagi yg udh fav, follow maupun silent readers. FF ini memang khusus aq persembahkan utk temenku Han-chan... Semoga dirimu suka dgn FF pemberianku ini, dan maaf kalo jelek.**

 **.**

 **Special Thanks for:**

 _caesarpuspita, suzuki michiyo, yantif390, kyuaiioe, uchiharuka, Lhylia Kiryu, ayuniejung, azizaanr, Cherry Aiko, Bluesweetpink, , Uchiha Matsumi, Nikechaann, Luca Marvell, d3rin, hanazono yuri, KuroNeko10, Fransisca Tan, An Style, dianarndraha, Cherryma, IndahP, VEDG, YOktf, , Cherish Vi, leedidah, NamakiShidota, respitasari, Cherry853, Sakura's lover, MaayuGumi-chan, sakura uchiha stivani, Jeremy Liaz Toner, krystaljung13, Niwa-chann, GaemSJ, pinktomato, DinDASLNadhNSSHHSKTS, CherryHyuga1, nelsonthen52, Cherry, Uchiha Lady Haruno, 6104, AomiYuki, Cherry, CherrySand1, , EXOL, sjxjs, Applessian, hiugatsu kanazawa, sami haruchi 2, guest, bgw, kraken, Guest, ruy, Mayu, Sarokun, chibiusa, dvn, Gio-chan, Chicak deth, Bungsce, achi, mii-chanchan2, Aya-chan, s-savers, Ayuharuno, Guest, aihara, tomato man, Uchiha riri, obin, Guest, ToruPerri, nina-chan, Ita, Hanna, aka-chan, Guest, rara haruno, juju, geisya, wiwik, UchihaSepthii, GaemSJ, naanuu, adora13, Azakayana Yume, Uchiha Pioo, guest, annet, BossBtooom, Luluralla, Usui, cherry, saskey saki._

 **.**

 **Oh ya maaf juga kalo ada nama yg belum tertulis atau ketinggalan...**

 **Maaf juga tak bisa balas semua review, hanya sebagian aja yg sudah Hezlin bales... Yg lainnya belum sempet bales gegara Hp main error aja nih, tiba-tiba loading lemoott kyk siput**

╮ **(╯3╰)╭**

 **.**

 **Oke, Sampai jumpa di FF ku yg lainnya... Karena setelah ini Hezlin akan fokus melanjutkan FF yg berjudul Fated to love you yg udh terbengkalai cukup lama karena memang mood menulis tu FF jg timbul tenggelam... ~T_T~**

 **Jangan sungkan untuk review lagi ya...**

╭ **（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
